The present invention relates generally to fuel dispenser devices and, more particularly, to devices which are convertible to allow access to disabled persons.
In recent years, traditional gasoline pumps and service stations have evolved into elaborate point-of-sale devices having sophisticated controller electronics and user devices with large displays and touch pads or screens. A customer is not limited to the purchase of fuel at the dispenser. More recent dispensers allow the customer to purchase services, such as car washes, and goods, such as fast-food or convenience store products at the dispenser. The fuel dispensers include displays showing various goods and services that are available at the service station. The dispenser includes input devices for the user to select the desired menu option. The display screens and input devices are often located on the fuel dispensers at elevated positions which provide for easy viewing. A drawback of this placement is that disabled persons, such as those in wheelchairs, are unable to access the input devices to select the various goods and services from the menu options. These persons are either required to seek the assistance of others or to forego the goods and services offered at these locations.
Regulations required by the Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) have focused on providing accessibility to customer devices for disabled persons. One of the specific requirements is that no input devices be placed above 48 inches from either the ground or fueling dispenser platform. This requirement allows for disabled persons, especially those in wheelchairs, to be able to interact with the dispenser.
A drawback to the ADA requirements is that the presently available display screens and input devices are not accommodating to the various fuel dispenser users. When the display screen and input devices are placed at elevated positions, disabled persons cannot access the menu options positioned at the upper sections of the display. When placed to accommodate disabled persons, the display screen and input devices are difficult for others to access. It is further economically infeasible or physically impossible to place two separate display screens and input devices within the fuel dispenser.